Friksarmy Mob
The Friksarmy '''was formed by nine evicted Kung Fu females and twelve Baobab males in mid-2013. Dominance changed severel times within the first few months and several members started to return to their original groups and the formation of the Ghostbuters, formed by three subordinate Kung Fu females in early 2014. Over the past few months, several subordinate members have been abanonding the Friksarmy for the Ghostbusters. Dominant Pair At first dominance was held by from Littl'un and Fatty Mc Fatty, however Litt'un returned to the Kung Fu to take dominance and Fatty Mc Fatty lost dominance left the group to become the dominant male at the Moomins. Robindew and Lionel became the next dominant pair, however a month later Lanky Dave became the dominant male. Uter Pendragon became the domiant male after a dominance fight in June 2014. Both Robindew and Uter Pendragn became infected with disease and Robindew was the first to die in December, leaving the dominant female position vaccant until Kensie returned after being absent for two months. In Janaury Lionel became the dominant male again when Uter Pendragon became sick. Current Members The Friksarmy have 21 members as of September 2015. Kensie (VKUF042) '''Dominant Female Lionel (VBBM041) Dominant Male Hear No Evil (VBBM066) Irn-Bru (VFAF001) Kevin (VFAM002) Roseneath (VFAM003) Splash (VFAF004) Clachan Coine (VFAM005) Saligo (VFKM007) (VFAF008) Emmasaoruss (VFAM009) RayRay (VFAF010) (VFAF011) Osprey (VFAM012) VFAM013 VFAF014 VFAF015 VFAP016 VFAP017 VFAP018 VFAP019 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Friksarmy. Littl'un (VKUF019) Robindrew (VKUF039) Kensie (VKUF042) Tits McGee (VKUF055) Luka (VKUF057) Gypsy (VKUF058) Tyke (VKUF061) Squirt (VKUF068) Weenie (VKUF067) Fatty Mc Fatty (VBBM023) Crusty (VBBM25) Lionel (VBBM041) Lankey Dave (VBBM044) Shredder (VBBM063) Uncle Phil (VBBM064) Hear No Evil (VBBM066) Speak No Evil (VBBM068) Jay-B (VBBM075) Uter Pendragon (VBBM076) Dexter Morgan (VBBM078) Sundance Kid (VBBM081) Irn-Bru (VFAF001) Kevin (VFAM002) Roseneath (VFAM003) RayRay (VFKF004) Clachan Coine (VFAM005) (VFAM006) Saligo (VFKM007) (VFAF008) Emmasaoruss (VFAM009) Splash (VFAF010) (VFAF011) Osprey (VFAM012) VFAM013 VFAF014 VFAF015 VFAP016 VFAP017 VFAP018 VFAP019 Rivals The Friksarmy originally held a territory in-between the Hooligans and Yardies. The Ghostbusters formed on Friksarmy land and the Chalibonkas and Skyfish moved near the Friksarmy in late 2014 early 2015. History July 2013: Littl'un, Robindrew, Kensie, Tits McGee, Luka, Gypsy, Tyke, Weenie and Squirt teamed up with Fatty Mc Fatty, Crusty, Lionel, Lankey Dave, Shredder, Uncle Phil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil, Jay-B, Uter Pendragon, Dexter Morgan and Sundance Kid. Litt'un and Fatty Mc Fatty became the dominant pair. August 2013: Crusty, Lionel, Lankey Dave, Uncle Phil, Hear No Evil and Speak No Evil went roving. September 2013: '''Litt'un, Weenie and Squirt rejoined the Kung Fu during a group encounter. Fatty Mc Fatty, Lionel, Lankey Dave, Shredder, Uter Pendragon and Sundance Kid went roving. Robindrew became the new dominant female. '''October 2013: Crusty went roving and rejoined the Baobab. Lionel became the new dominant male. Fatty Mc Fatty went roving and was absent. November 2013: Lanky Dave overthrew Lionel and became the new dominant male. Robindrew and Gypsy were pregnant. Kensie and Tits McGee were evicted. Fatty Mc Fatty left the group and join the Moomins. December 2013: '''Robindrew gave birth to Irn-Bru, Kevin and Roseneath. Luka, Gypsy and Tyke were evicted. Lanky Dave and Speak No Evil went roving. '''Janaury 2014: Luka, Gypsy and Tyke left the group and formed the Ghostbusters. Robindew, Kensie and Tits McGee were pregnant. Febuary 2014: '''Robindew, Kensie and Tits McGee were pregnant. Kensie and Tits McGee were evicted. Jay-B and Uter Pendragon went roving. Shredder and See No Evil left the group and joined the Ghostbisters. '''March 2014: '''Kensie gave birth but lost her litter. Ronbindew and Tits MacGee gave birth to Splash, Clachan Cloine, VFAM006 and Silago. '''April 2014: One encounter with the Ghostbusters. May 2014: Uncle Phil went roving. One encounter with Ghostbusters and a wild group. June 2014: '''Sundance Kid joined the Ghostbusters. Robindew was pregnant. Kensie and Tits McGee were evicted. Lionel, Lanky Dave, Uncle Phil and VFAM002 went roving. Unknown dominant male. '''July 2014: Uter Pendragon became the dominant male. Robindew gave birth to VFAF008, VFAM009, RayRay and VFAF011. Hear No Evil went roving. Lanky Dave, Tits McGee and VFAM006 left the group and joined the Ghostbusters. August 2014: Jay-B and Dexter Morgan went roving. September 2014: '''Lionel and Jay-B went roving. '''October 2014: Kensie was evicted and absent. Hear No Evil went roving. November 2014: '''Lionel, Hear No Evil and Jay-B went roving. Uncil Phil, Jay-B and Dexter Morgan left the group and joined the Ghostbusters. '''December 2014: Robindrew aborted and died. Kensie became the dominant female. Lionel and Hear No Evil went roving. Janaury 2015: Kensie aborted. Lionel and Hear No Evil went roving. Irn-Bru and RayRay were evicted. Hear No Evil, Irn-Bru and RayRay were absent. Lionel became the dominant male again. February 2015: Hear No Evil, Uter Pendragon and Kevin went roving. Uter Pendragon was Last Seen. March 2015: Kensie was pregnant. Two encounters with Ghostbusters. April 2015: Kensie lost her litter. Irn-Bru and Splash were pregnant. Hear No Evil and Roseneath went roving. May 2015: Irn-Bru gave birth to VFAM013, VFAF014 and VFAF015. Splash lost her litter and was evicted. June 2015: RayRay was pregnant but aborted. Hear No Evil went roving and was absent. July 2015: '''Kevin went roving. Two encounters with Ghostbusters. '''August 2015: Kensie was pregnant. Splash, Irn-Bue and RayRay were evicted. Hear No Evil, Kevin and Roseneath went roving. One encounter with Ghostbusters. September 2015: Kensie gave birth to VFAP016, VFAP017, VFAP018 and VFAP019. Category:Meerkat Mobs